


Be Careful, You Never Know When Someone's Time will be Up

by Celia_Cipher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, How Do I Tag, M/M, OH GOD WHY, alright buckle down, angsty, angsty angst, i love Keith but come on, keith dies, they fight, wow my poor babies, yay i love to see them suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_Cipher/pseuds/Celia_Cipher
Summary: I kinda suck at summaries, but-Tensions are high after Shiro's disappearance, and that tensions causes some fighting. Fighting that gets way too intense between the red and blue boys. Keith and Lance may be in love with one another, but being this stubborn, they won't confess until one's either dying or dead.





	Be Careful, You Never Know When Someone's Time will be Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let's get started! I wrote this in a hurry, so I didn't really get to check it for mistakes. I hope y'all enjoy this!

~LANCE POV~  
   
Oh God, how did this mission go so wrong? At first it was fine, the team had just dipped to help a planet that had been invaded by the Galra, and then there was an army. It had been lying in wait to capture Voltron, waiting for them to answer the distress signal from the planet. There were tons of drones, advancing from every side. Only 3 lions worked. The black lion couldn’t work without Shiro to pilot it, and the Red lion had exerted herself too much, so she was out of commission for at least a week. The Blue, Green, and Yellow lions worked, but they definitely weren’t the most powerful.  
   
“Hunk, cover my right!” Lance yelled as a druid advanced on him. Hunk whipped around, quickly shooting at the druid, who disappeared. Keith was above in the Green lion with Pidge, and they were causing roots to grow out of the ground, trapping parts of the droid armies. It was helping, but there seemed to be millions of droids advancing from all sides. The only good thing in this whole situation was the terrible aim of the droids. For Christ’s sake, these droids must have taken shooting lessons from the stormtroopers! Lance thought, taking out 4 with one shot. Suddenly, the Green Lion landed directly behind them. Keith jumped out, and it rose back into the air.  
“What are you doing here!?” Lance yelled. The plan was for Keith to stay up in the air!  
“Saving your asses!” Keith yelled back. “The lions only need one pilot, and Pidge doesn’t need me to tell her where to shoot, she’s very capable. I’ll be of more use down here on the ground!” He vaulted over a rock and managed to club a drone with the hilt of his sword, then quickly turn and wipe out another three. “You, on the other hand, aren’t much use anywhere!”  
Lance growled. “You’re so annoying, you’d be of more use dead! At least you wouldn’t have a family to disappoint!”  
   
~EARLIER / KEITH POV~  
   
They had been fighting for forever. Over time, it had escalated and escalated until they were both yelling insults. Tensions had been high since Shiro’s disappearance, so this time, the insults cut deep. Everyone had left the room but Hunk, who would step in for Shiro if things got too serious.  
“UGH, Lance, you’re always like this! Why are you always picking a fight with me!”  
“Because you always start it with doing something stupid! Besides, I’m tired of being here! I want to go home, to my family!”  
“Lance, I yelled for a reason. There are people that need you here. You can’t just abandon them for your selfish desire of seeing your family again!”  
“Keith, of course you don’t get it! You never had a family anyways, why does it surprise me that you don’t know how I feel! They left you, Keith! You probably don’t know what it’s like to have someone care about you!”  
Keith stopped short. Of…...of course he never had a family, but he missed Earth too. He understood his priorities, and that was unnecessary. “I….” He started to talk, but closed his mouth as soon as he felt tears pricking the back of his eyes.   
“WHOA, guys, that’s enough. Lance, apologize to Keith.” Hunk quickly stepped in between them and nervously held out his hands. “Please don’t escalate things to that level, we’re all friends!”  
Lance glared. “But he doesn’t know how I feel, and never will, I’m just trying to make him see that!”  
A lone tear rolled down Keith’s cheek, but since he was behind Hunk’s back, neither Lance or Hunk saw.  
He quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath. He would probably regret this later, but for now? No, he would enjoy this.  
He stepped out from behind Hunk. “You know what Lance? I hope you never see your family again. They probably moved on from you. I never want to talk to you again in my life, you pathetic piece of shit. You don’t deserve something like a family. You’re just hurtful to everyone around you.” At the last sentence, he felt himself choke up, and his voice began to break. “Yes. I don’t have a family, does that matter? Even if it did, I would still need to stay here and put them behind me.” He turned and began to walk away.  
“Keith please-” Hunk began, reaching to grab Keith's arm, but Keith just shrugged away. “Don’t. Just don’t.” He walked back to his room, his focus solely on the only warmth he felt, hot tears dripping slowly down his face.   
   
He didn’t enjoy that.  
   
~LANCE POV~  
   
“That…..was the most hurtful thing that’s ever been said to me,” Lance said.   
Hunk drew in a breath through his teeth. “Lance, you really hurt his feelings… You should apologize.”  
Lance turned his glare on Hunk. “Are you kidding me? He just blew up at me! I’m not going to apologize to him! He started it, and dear gOD he’s terrible! I hate him so damn much!”  
Hunk held up his arms in a defensive pose. “Dude, I know you’re angry, but that’s going a bit far. I’m sure you don’t-”  
“Nope,” Lance looked away from Hunk. “No, I do mean this. I hope I never have to talk to him again.”  
   
~CURRENT TIME~  
   
“You’re so annoying, you’d be of more use dead! At least you wouldn’t have a family to disappoint!”  
Lance saw Keith pause, and then quickly whirl away and slice another droid in half. He then turned back to Lance, and Lance saw tears on his face. Lance paused, and his arms lowered.   
Oh.  
He didn’t mean to make Keith cry…  
Lance opened his mouth to shout an apology, but Keith suddenly leapt forward and knocked him over. “Ow! Dude, what the-”  
Lance stopped. Keith was getting up, and then he held out his hand to help Lance up. Lance grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. “Was there a reason to push me over like that?”  
Keith rolled his eyes. “Yes, a droid was about to fire at you.”  
Lance nodded slowly. “Um, thanks?”  
Keith turned and ran back into the fray, slicing at the droids with almost wild abandon. Lance was confused at his sudden recklessness until at least 5 minutes later, he caught sight of the back of Keith’s armor. It was red, and not just because of it’s design. There were long trails of red being dripped down from a point on the side of his back, staining all of the armor and bodysuit it passed over. Lance’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit.”  
He ran towards Keith, who saw him coming and promptly jumped over a pile of disabled droids to avoid him. However, in the jump, he dropped his shield and left his side wide open.   
“KEITH!” Lance yelled, sprinting forward as fast as his legs would take him. But it was too late. Lance let out a cry as the last few remaining droids that had been looking for an opening fired at Keith simultaneously.   
As the lasers hit Keith, it seemed like the world stopped. Lance saw the world spin to a stop as Keith fell. All of the sound around him dies out, and the only thing he heard clearly was Keith’s scream as he fell backward. Suddenly, red was everywhere. It painted the ground around Keith, and a few of the droid bodies around him. He fell to the floor, lying in the red.  
Why isn’t he getting up?  
Keith should normally get up…  
Is he alright?  
Something’s wrong.  
   
Lance stood here for what seemed like hours. His vision zoomed into Keith’s body, lying broken on the ground. In his peripheral vision, he saw Hunk fire at the droids, and they all fell apart. He saw Hunk run to Keith, shoving through the piles of droids. However, Lance just stood stock-still.   
What was happening? Was this a dream?  
Lance felt short of breath, and realized he was hyperventilating. This seemed to shock him out of his frozen state, and he stumbled towards Keith.  
As he approached, he quickly saw that Keith was not alright. Practically his entire body was dyed red. Lance fell to his knees next to Keith and grabbed his arm. Keith let out a weak cry and Lance hurriedly dropped it. The red was blood. Obviously. Why hadn’t he realized that?  
“Keith, open your eyes. Please?” Hunk was talking to Keith, telling him to open his eyes, show a sign that he was ok. He turned to Lance. “Lance, you have a little bit of medical knowledge, right? Stay with Keith. I’m going to fly back to the castle with Pidge and tell them to land.” Lance saw Hunk run towards the Green Lion, which had just landed. Was he alone with Keith? No...don’t leave...  
Lance looked down at Keith. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. “It’s gonna be ok, buddy. This’ll just be… another bonding moment! Yeah… Then we’ll pop you back in a healing pod and you’ll be good as new.” Lance scooped an arm behind Keith’s back and propped him upright.  
Keith gasped and started coughing, horrible grating coughs. More red painted the front of his uniform.  
Lance felt tears start to drip down his face. “No….No, no no! You can’t die, Keith! We need you!”  
Lance held his breath as Keith slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. “Well,” He coughed. “At least I don’t have any family to disappoint. I-” He shivered, and began to cry again. “I hope you get to see yours soon. I loved you Lance, but, obviously you-” He gasped. “Well, at least I won’t die alone… That was one of the most prominent fears of mine.” He shuddered violently and then went still.  
Lance stayed still for a moment, absorbing Keith’s words. Then he shrieked. “No! Keith, please, get up! I-I love you too! Please wake up! I-I’m so sorry… I never meant for this to happen, I never meant what I said, I was just angry without a reason and I love you! I really do! So please… Wake up.”  
To his horror, Keith lay still. The only sound Lance could hear was his own heartbeat, deafening and alone. He screamed and curled over Keith’s body just as the castle began to lower itself onto the ground behind him.  
...  
They were too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Cool, we're done. I hope y'all liked that, despite the poorly written fighting...  
> If people want, maybe I'll make another chapter where it turns out Keith survives. Have a good day everyone!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022526) by [Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60)




End file.
